Possessed with Power
by Josh Spicer
Summary: Rated PG/Kplus Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy find themselves in the middle of Everfree Forest, trying to find the perfect corsage for Fluttershy's dress. But when evil steps its hooves in, the ball is the last thing on their minds. Oneshot


**A/N – Alright, I got seven (now six) more uses in Office, it's 10:30 at night, I feel really pumped, I have no idea what I'm about to write, I'm listening to the credits of Catherine as background music, and I'm wearing sunglasses.**

**Title – Possessed with Power**

**Rated – PG/K+ for Crude Language, Dark Images, and References to Certain "Things"**

**Summary – Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy find themselves in the middle of Everfree Forest, trying to find the perfect corsage for Fluttershy's dress. But when evil steps its hooves in, the ball is the last thing on their minds.**

**Other Note – This is probably about as close as I'll ever get to smut when it comes to this. It really isn't bad per say, but it is definitely…well…**_**not**_** MLP: F is M. Linkin Park, take it away.**

**Mid-Story Note – Remember guys, the darkness is voiced by Mark Hamill (Joker from Batman: Animated Series, Ozai, Skeleton King) And also, I thought I'd get more intimate than a rough kiss. I was wrong!**

* * *

><p>On one fine evening in Ponyville, the majority of the ponies in town were packing up shop. Pinkie was helping Twilight and Spike close up the library, Rarity had finished up some finishing touches on a few dresses, and Applejack and Anasstice sealed up the apples they had bucked in the barn.<p>

However, there were two ponies, without any form of job that had opted to have some fun that evening. A quick dash of rainbow flew across the screen before landing in a lush bush. Fluttershy trotted soon after it. She stopped in front of the bush, a smile on her face. Rainbow poked her out of the bush. She looked dizzy, but a quick shake of the head remedied that.

"Are you sure you wanna do this now?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy nodded at Dash, side-trotting to let companion trot out.

"Oh yes Dashy, the ball is in two days, and I _still_ haven't found a corsage, for either of us," she said.

Rainbow rolled her eyes at Fluttershy. She appreciated her reasoning's, but the thought of wearing a _flower_ when she didn't need to wasn't on the top of her list of "Things to Do in Life."

"Well, can we hurry it up? Everfree Forest gets freaky at night," Dash said.

She looked over her shoulder for whatever may or may not be there. Nothing was, but it was precautionary. Fluttershy stifled a laugh at her companion's worries.

"Oh Dashy, if _I'm_ not afraid, then why should you be?" she asked.

An owl suddenly began to hoot. In a sudden state of shock, Fluttershy squeaked and rushed behind Dash. Rainbow glanced back at a shivering Fluttershy with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"My point stands," Fluttershy said softly.

The owl floated down in front of the group, a piece of paper in its claws. Dash grabbed it with her hoof and laid it out in front of her.

"Thanks Owlowiscious," Rainbow said.

With another hoot, the owl flew off back to the library. Fluttershy trotted over next to Dash.

"Um…what does it say?" Fluttershy asked, bowing her head down in shyness.

"Dear Rainbow and Fluttershy, I would like to invite you both to a double date with me and Pinkie tomorrow at 'Suare's Restaurant.' This will not only be a celebration of our new companions, but also a good-luck dinner for the ball the following day. Here's hoping for a quick reply. Sincerely, Twilight and Pinkie," Dash read aloud. "P.S.: If you see Derpy, tell her I have some questions I'd like to ask. I haven't seen her in a while and I'm curious…"

With that, Dash slid the note to the left, on the other side of Fluttershy. When Dash looked over at her companion, she raised an eyebrow at Fluttershy's smile.

"What?" Dash asked.

Fluttershy lowered her head so her neck was just above the ground.

"Well…you know…I was thinking…that…maybe…if it wasn't _too_ much trouble…we could…um…go?" she asked.

Rainbow sighed and rolled her eyes. She glanced down at her companion with a smile.

"I'm cool with it," she said.

Fluttershy jumped up on her back hooves and one of her front hooves in the air.

"Yes!" she shouted.

She then fell back on all four hooves. Dash laughed at Fluttershy's sudden outburst.

"Sorry…" Fluttershy said. "Let's get our corsages as fast as we can."

With that, she began to trot towards the bush. Rainbow watched her all the way. Fluttershy suddenly stopped and looked back at Dash with a raised eyebrow. Rainbow began to sink on her front hooves while raising her flank in the hair.

"Um…Dashy?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow then pounced for Fluttershy, using her speed to her advantage. They blasted through the bush, landing on the other side. However, Fluttershy flipped Dash over when they were in the bush. Using her hooves, Fluttershy stamped Dash's shoulders to the meadow grass below them.

"Pinned ya'," Fluttershy said with a smile.

She got off and began to trot around, looking at passing flowers along the way. Rainbow Dash got up, a sincere smile on her face as she watched Fluttershy glance around. However, behind her, in a nearby set of bushes, a pair of red dots appeared. Sensing something, Dash looked over her shoulder. However, the red dots vanished once Dash looked around. Shrugging it off, Dash began to follow her companion.

Fluttershy skipped a few flowers, but stopped on a red flower with small white dots on it. She gasped at it before reaching into her bag. She pulled out a glass jar. Using her hoof to unscrew the top, she placed the lid to the side. She then used her mouth and bit the flower off its stem. The flower fell into the jar. Fluttershy then screwed the top back on and placed the jar back in her bag. Turning around to face Rainbow, she smiled.

"Found mine," she said.

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy before laughing a bit.

"I'm…s…sorry. I…I just can't do it," Rainbow said.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow at Dash, but quickly waved it off and smiled. She was then off in search for a corsage for Rainbow. After her laugh finished, Rainbow sighed and looked down, obviously treading this experience. However, again, in the bushes behind her, a pair of red dots appeared. Once more sensing lingering eyes, Dash glanced around at the bushes, but the dots were gone once again. Now a bit more wary, she began to follow Fluttershy. She even joined her side for whatever protection Fluttershy could provide.

The two passed a few more flowers growing in various sets of bushes. Eventually, Fluttershy stopped at a blue flower, not Poison Joke, but it had the same basic blue hue to it. Fluttershy looked at it a bit before shaking her head. Rainbow looked at the flower with a raised eyebrow before back to Fluttershy. Rainbow continued to look at Fluttershy a bit, smiling to herself. She was no doubt thinking how lucky she was to have a companion like her.

Another bush separated the section they were in from a wide moonlit clearing. As Fluttershy trotted through the bush, and absent-mindedly into the middle, she glanced around at potential flowers for Rainbow.

Back _with_ Rainbow, she returned from her dream-like stare into space with a violent shake of the head. She released a sigh as she began to walk towards the bush. However, she heard a branch break as a black figure rushed by.

Dash, now wide-eyed, slowly turned her head to the noise. However, she didn't expect what she saw and she gasped.

Over with Fluttershy, she glanced around at the surrounding area. When she noticed Rainbow wasn't with her, she raised an eyebrow.

"Dashy?" she asked.

It was then that she began to look around the forest. The trees suddenly looked like creepies, the flowers looked like vile trolls, and the shadows looked like evil manifestations. She ducked her head down to the ground, her hair falling in front of her face. She held her hooves to the top of her head as she shivered in front.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy sprang up and turned around to face Rainbow, who was walking through the bush. Fluttershy ran up and started to hug to Rainbow. Rainbow hugged back, but looked confused at it.

"Oh Dashy, I thought something had happened to you," Fluttershy said.

They returned to four hooves, but Fluttershy didn't retract her eyes from Rainbow's.

"No, I'm alright," Rainbow said.

"I wish you wouldn't go off alone like that. You _know_ it frightens me," Fluttershy said.

She looked down at the grass, away from Rainbow. Dash used her right hoof and raised Fluttershy's head so their eyes met once more.

"Hey, hey, you _know_ how I feel about you. I'm sorry, I…am really…" Rainbow said.

She began to close the gap between their mouths.

As they were about to touch, Rainbow finished, "…sorry."

They began to kiss, but Fluttershy retracted from Rainbow a bit.

"Dashy! What…what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked.

She had a huge blush on her cheeks, and tried to hide it with a mix of her hair and her hooves.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked. "Don't you know how I feel about you?"

Rainbow raised one of her eyebrows at Fluttershy, who remained behind her hair.

"Yes…but…you _know_ I'm not ready to take it that far…yet," she said.

Rainbow mumbled to herself, "There seems to be a loooot of things we know about each other."

She sighed at her companion before nodding her head.

"I understand, I trotted over the line, I'm sorry," she said.

Fluttershy suddenly got wide-eyed. Her blush disappeared as she looked up at Rainbow. Her hair had fallen to the side and her hooves were placed on the ground.

"Okay…," she said.

She turned her back to Rainbow. She began to glance around at the flowers as she trotted along a path. Rainbow appeared next to Fluttershy.

"So…any luck?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy shifted her eyes across the path, mostly focusing on Rainbow.

"N-no, it's tough to find the…right flower," Fluttershy said.

It didn't take long for Fluttershy to find a flower she liked. It was a white tulip. She trotted up and glanced at it. She sighed and looked over at Rainbow.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Rainbow trotted over and looked at the flower. After she was satisfied, she looked over at Fluttershy and nodded.

"I think it'll fit me nicely," she said.

Fluttershy's eyes got wide again as she began to back-trot away from Rainbow.

"What's…wrong Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked.

Eventually, Fluttershy began to breathe hard. Through the ragged breaths, she answered "Rainbow."

"Rainbow wouldn't know anything about fashion," she said.

She then began to sprint away from her companion, following the path perfectly.

Back with "Rainbow", she squinted her eyes at where Fluttershy just fled. She sighed before responding, to nopony in particular.

"Seriously? I was found out by _that_?"

While Fluttershy sprinted through the pathways in the forest, she avoided various branches and rocks. She only ever looked back to see if "Rainbow" was following her. On one of the times she _did_ look back, she tripped over a rock. She flew, not by her intention, through a bush. On the other side, she landed and did a roll. When she stopped, she found herself in the middle of another circular clearing, lit only by the moon above.

Fluttershy, a little fazed by the fall, rose to her hooves. She shook a bit to get the leaves off of her. When she lifted her head, she had to trot back when she saw the body of Zecora…as stone. Fluttershy back-trotted away from the stone body of her zebra friend, but she was stopped by a solid object. A bit scared to turn around, Fluttershy slowly faced the object. The object in question was the stone body of Derpy Hooves. Both she and Zecora were in the middle of screaming when they had turned to stone.

Fluttershy made her way to the middle of the clearing. She had her mouth open like she was about to also release a scream. However, a voice cut her off.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't scream," "Rainbow" said.

Fluttershy turned to face her supposed companion.

"It really _kills_," when she said kills, Rainbow's eyes turned red. "the mood of it."

Fluttershy didn't have the ability to respond. She just stared at what was supposed to be her companion with wide-eyes and an agape mouth.

"What's wrong Fluttershy? Afraid of the forest? I mean, what was it this pony said? Everfree Forest gets freaky at night?" "Rainbow" asked.

After shaking her head violently to compose herself, Fluttershy resumed her wide-eyes, but was able to reply to "Rainbow."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Of course, that's always the first thing you want to know right…?" "Rainbow" asked.

While the body of Rainbow fell back, a pitch black pony jumped out of her. The body of Rainbow hit the grass while the black pony stood tall. Fluttershy tried to rush over to Rainbow, but the black pony put his hoof in front of her to cut her off.

"Oh oh oh, I don't think so," he said.

Fluttershy trotted back to the center while the black pony glared at her.

"Now…I'm a nice guy. I like to share questions. So I'll answers yours, then I'll ask one of my own," he said. "Now…you asked who I was…I've been called many things…the darkness…the epitome of evil…a lot of alliterated words that mean something sinister—much like that. But despite everything, the name _I_ like to call myself…is Dark Void. It's short, simple, easy to remember, and straight to the point."

Fluttershy sat on her flank, scared almost out of her own body at the pony's figure.

"Now…my question…who are _you_?" he asked.

He drew a sick smile at Fluttershy. He glanced at her with intrigue, examining her up and down like some kind of object. He began to walk around her as Fluttershy stammered out an answer.

"Flu-flu-my name's…Fl-Fluttershy," she said.

"Oh! Fluttershy uh? An apt name for somebody as afraid as you are," Dark Void said.

He stopped when he rounded her completely.

"What…what did you do to my friends?" Fluttershy was able to spit out.

"Isn't it amazing what a Cockatrice can do when threatened? I mean, all you have to do is look it in the eye, promise to make it rue if it doesn't do as you say, almost…_stare_…at it," Dark Void said.

Fluttershy eyes widened at his emphasis on stare.

"How do you know—"

"Please Fluttershy!" Dark Void suddenly called out.

This sudden outburst drew Fluttershy into herself in fright. She even squeaked a bit at the random change in attitude.

"It's my turn! But since, I suppose, I never really answered your question…I turned them into stone, so that when I need them, I can use them to my advantage…by possessing them," Void said. "Now…what relationship do you have with Miss Speed Racer over there?"

He said the last sentence while motioning to Rainbow with his head.

"She's…my companion," Fluttershy said.

She hid in herself again, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ha! I _knew _some of you swung that way! Five bucks to me!" Void said.

Fluttershy suddenly exploded an outburst of her own, "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh! The million dollar question!" Void called out.

He released a sigh from his lips before cracking his neck.

"Ever since you…_brats_…beat Nightmare Moon, I've been forced to hide in the shadows of Everfree."

Fluttershy looked at Void's deep red eyes. She stammered out the following statement, her mouth feeling super dry all of a sudden.

"You're…you're what possessed Princess Luna!"

"Bingo! You are correct ma'am! What has she won today?" Void asked, both rhetorically and sarcastically.

"_Why _am I doing this? Revenge, my dear. You six brats screwed up my only chance at power. Lucky for me, I was able to escape with enough abilities left in me to still be an active force. That's why I need to possess ponies, to gain my strength back, and how ironic, that the ponies that I'm possessing have only brought me closer to the revenge I desire. Yes, it blows that I have to bide my time, but hey, you do what you need to do…to riiiise."

Void said the last bit with a deeper voice. He also bowed down and began to smile at Fluttershy evilly.

However, Fluttershy, still frightened, and in a fit of shock, looked down at Rainbow by instinct. The pony herself began to stir. Fluttershy shook her head violently. Suddenly gaining a dose of courage, Fluttershy spoke.

"State your question," she said.

"Ooooh, the frightened little pony suddenly gains a shot of machismo. Alright…_why_ are you so afraid all the time?" Void asked.

Fluttershy looked at Void's eyes a bit, her courage suddenly gone.

"Because…well…because…because…"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, Rainbow jumped onto Void's back, causing the evil pony to bow down in pain.

"Ow!" he said.

Rainbow then landed on the opposite side of him as she and Fluttershy rushed through a nearby set of bushes.

"I mean who jumps on a pony, honestly!" he said.

With that, his eyes glowed red before his body became a dark manifestation. It began to quickly float along the path Rainbow and Fluttershy were sprinting along.

Eventually, after flying pretty fast along the path, they busted through a set of bushes. On the other side was the outside of Everfree. Fluttershy was able to land through with a few rolls, but Rainbow was caught by her back leg.

"Dashy!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Go! I'll hold him off," Rainbow ordered.

Rainbow was then dragged back into the bushes, but Fluttershy didn't move. She just stared on, her eyes and ears focused on the bushes.

Eventually, Rainbow busted through the bushes in a burst, right into Fluttershy. They began to roll down a nearby hill, making petals of dandelions fly up in the air.

When the two reached the bottom, Fluttershy was on top. She stamped her hooves down on Rainbow's shoulders to keep her down.

The two of them looked into each other's eyes, both panting really hard. Eventually, Fluttershy began to kiss Rainbow, violently. Initially surprised, Rainbow eventually subsided in it.

Soon after the emotion died, Fluttershy let the kiss go. She stared at her companion, smiling all the way.

"Pinned ya' again," Fluttershy said.

Rainbow began to laugh as Fluttershy got off. Using her hoof, Fluttershy helped Rainbow to her feet.

"You _know _how I feel when you go off on your own," Fluttershy said.

"Please…I _so_ could've handled him easily," Rainbow said.

Fluttershy laughed at Rainbow's courage, but quickly gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Come on Dashy, we have a corsage to make," she said.

Rainbow then sighed and lowered her head to the ground.

"Do I _really_ have to?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – And there you have it! I return to the couple that started this series in the first place…and some other stuff too.**

**Oh, and references…**

**I will also be gone from this Saturday to the following Saturday. So I will have no computer access. Also, during that week, I might be moving, so when I get home my house might different. Weird? Yes. Knew it was coming? Yes.**

**Still gonna do an Avatar one-shot this week? More than likely.**


End file.
